Monket
Monket is a member of Peanut Farttles currently wrestling for PFW, where he is a former PFW World Champion. Along with the rest of the group's members, he debuted on the first episode of the show. Background From the brutal deserts of the hellish California badlands and through strengthening/fattening through a combination of a sumo wrestler-esque diet and hard labor, an amateur backyard warrior arises. Being forged in the crimson flames of wrath and calloused by the harsh golden sands of chaos, as well as having created Peanut Farttles itself and considered one of its original pioneers, Monket is a worthy member of the roster, holding years of bare-knuckle badboy fighting skills under his belt. Though having many hardships thrown his way, from the murder of his beloved pet rhino iguana to the flaming collapse of his treasured and 80's speed metal record collection, he continues to grin and bear through his cursed fate, and ever since writing and publishing his books "This world sucks", "Eat shit, God, you fucked me up" and "Don't be such a pussy, pussy, you a damn pussy" he has become somewhat of a minor celebrity for his soft and politically correct writing. When asked to be drawn into the ring to combat his comrades and brothers in arms, he accepted without hesitation, saying "lol this is gonna own". His primary goal is to attain the PFW World Championship and claim his rightful title as all-ruling manbaby king/glue of Peanut Farttles. He is more than willing to slam anybody that gets in his way of achieving this dream in the unyielding beatdown festival of PFW, even if it means severing any friendships he's forged along the way. Appearance Monket is normally seen wearing his usual fashion-conscious attire of knee-high combat boots, camo cargo shorts, a Metal Messiah t-shirt, and a reality-bending dark matter trenchcoat that is able to distort light around him. Though he's definitely not the fastest nor the most skilled fighter, Monket is big, relying on his brutal weight and strength to tackle his problems. PFW Career As of the first episode of PFW, Monket has no allies or enemies, though he is known for having a short fuse and may establish a relationship of hate with anybody in the cast in the coming future very quickly. Alliances *The Doom Brigade (with Friz) *Poryon Notable Feuds *Friz Championships and accomplishments **PFW World Championship (08-02-13) Gallery Monket.png|Monket's original appearance PFW Record {| border="0" class="article-table article-table-selected" style="float: left;" |- ! scope="col"|Date ! scope="col"|Opponent(s) ! scope="col"|Type ! scope="col"|Result ! scope="col"|Record ! scope="col"|Notes |- |06-11-15 |Sudo, GG Allin, and Clown |Elimination Tag Team |Win |6-2-1 |Tag Team (with Friz and Poryon |- |06-15-14 |Gabe Newell |Singles |Win |5-2-1 | |- |04-01-14 |Gabe Newell and Fatman |Tag Team |Win |4-2-1 |Tag team with Friz |- |11-17-13 |Poryon |Singles |Loss |3-2-1 |Match to determine #1 Contender for PFW World Championship |- |10-01-13 |Friz |Singles |No Contest |3-1-1 |PFW World Championship Match |- |09-11-13 |Friz |Singles |Loss |3-1-0 |PFW World Championship Match |- |08-02-13 |DZ and Friz |Triple Threat |Win |3-0-0 |PFW World Championship Match |- |07-25-13 |Poryon |Singles |Win |2-0-0 |Advanced to tournament finals |- |07-17-13 |Frylock |Singles |Win |1-0-0 |Advanced to second round of tournament Category:Wrestlers Category:Peanut Farttles Category:Super Heavyweight Category:Face Category:Characters